


Drinking Buddies

by TheBeachEpisode



Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire-related blood drinking, canon compliant I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeachEpisode/pseuds/TheBeachEpisode
Summary: “No way, dude. You and I both know that vampires aren't real."





	Drinking Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @cibmata and my very good irl friend for edits and cheerleading! Special thanks to this post: https://zzdigital.tumblr.com/post/119987244755/what-if-someone-got-bitten-by-a-vampire-but for inspiring this dudebro vampire AU

Ryan sent a text to Matt as soon as the wheels on the plane were scheduled to touch sweet Californian soil.

Matt had been in Europe for two full weeks with his family for a distant relative's wedding, with very limited access to the internet.

Ryan hated to sound needy, but he sort of missed his best friend. And in this case ‘sort of’ means he sat up all night watching infomercials for the last week and left every light on in case Matt came home early.

_Welcome back to the land of bald eagles and 24 hour convenience stores, _Ryan typed out. _Landed safely?_

_Yeah_, came Matt's immediate response. _I'll be home in half an hour._

Ryan sprang from the couch and hurried to clean the apartment before Matt came home. Not that he would mind at all, Ryan just really needed something to do with his hands.

Eventually, Ryan hears the sound of Matt's jangling keys as he struggles with his baggage on the other side of the door.

Ryan opens it before Matt can, and he’s surprised by how much he’d actually missed him. Despite having an inch or two on him, Matt was always a tangled mess of lanky limbs and lopsided smiles drifting in his peripheral vision, constant and dazzling.

"Hi," Matt says tiredly, both arms full of luggage.

"Hey!" Ryan echoes and quickly takes half of Matt's bags for him.

Ryan follows Matt down the hallway, trying not to bang the luggage against the walls. They manage to make it into Matt's room where they both drop their armfuls.

Matt is staring around his room like he's trying to reacquaint himself with it. The silence is weird, after all the bustle of getting him inside.

"So..." Ryan is the first one to break. "How was your trip?"

Matt meets his eyes, and he looks so tired. He seems even more pale and thin than usual. Honestly he looks fragile as all hell, but it could be jet lag.

Ryan feels a chill, and suddenly he's standing back out in the hallway, with Matt blocking the door to his room. Maybe Ryan backed up without realizing.

"I dunno man, I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"You didn't like it?"

"Nah man. Europe sucks so bad, and I got super sick."

When Ryan makes a face like he's been contaminated, Matt rushes in, "The doctors cleared me over there, but I'm still fighting it."

Ryan relaxes at that and claps a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Alright man, get some rest, and let me know if you need anything."

"Will do," Matt says with a thin smile, and disappears into his bedroom.

The door closes and Ryan makes his way to his own room. He can't figure out why his palm feels so cold.

-*-

Things settle back down in their apartment; recording and editing at night and sleeping all day. Matt's health seems to be getting better too, which is a relief to Ryan.

But there have been a few noticeable changes since Matt got sick.

He doesn't go to the gym anymore, but he's also stopped eating as much candy, so Ryan guesses that it works itself out. He only drinks red wine now, which is a decided improvement over Four Loko.

Matt has also subscribed to some kind of special food delivery service, and Ryan has been dying to see if it's any good. Every time it gets delivered, Matt just happens to be standing near the door to receive the package and take it to his room.

Normally, Ryan would have tackled him and pried the box from his fingers, but there is something about the paper thin smile he’s had lately that makes Ryan hold back.

One afternoon, Matt sleeps a little too late, and Ryan is finally there to intercept the package.

He holds it in his hands and hesitates in the hallway before taking it to the kitchen. He opens the cardboard top and lifts the styrofoam inside to reveal fourteen neatly stacked foil packets.

Ryan picks one up. It looks like but weighs a little more than a Capri Sun, and its dimensions match it, like an oversized juice pouch.

On the front label is even a little surfer catching a big wave. In hot pink letters it reads, Positively O Positive!

Ryan wonders what kind of weird-ass Soylent pyramid scheme shit Matt's convinced will make him feel better this time. He rips the plastic straw off of the back of the drink pack in his hand, pierces the top with it, and sucks.

His mouth is flooded with a cold, familiar, coppery liquid.

When he runs over to the sink and spits out bright red fluid, to his absolute horror, he sees that it’s blood.

“Ryan?” Matt sleepily rubs his eyes from the kitchen entry.

He drops his hand when his eyes meet with Ryan's. Ryan drags his own hand across his mouth, and it comes away pink with remnants of blood and his own spit.

“You’d better start fucking talking, Matthew,” he says, stuffing the still full pouch into Matt's hands, and stalking off. "Couch meeting, _now_ dude.

Matt follows him into the other room, and flops down next to Ryan with a huff. He’s immediately on the defensive.

“You opened up my package, dude.”

“I know, I'm sorry,” Ryan says automatically. “I was just curious is all," he says. Wait, why is he apologizing for opening Matt's neatly packaged mail-order blood box? The absurdity of it hits him at that moment -- along with a new feeling of concern.

“Well, that shit's illegal and also not very nice, just so you know,” Matt replies. “But it's also not fair that you have to find out like this, instead of me just telling you when I was ready.”

Matt screws his face up in annoyance and lets out a slow, deep breath.

“I'm a fucking vampire.”

There’s a long, awkward pause before Ryan huffs a disbelieving laugh.

“No way, dude. You and I both know that vampires aren't real."

Matt doesn’t look at him, and in spite of his denial, somewhere in Ryan's mind, the pieces are finally coming together. Their work schedule, the doctor's appointments, the weird diet, the cold hands.

With an overwhelmed breath he asks, “How the fuck did that happen?”

Matt falls back against the couch and wipes his hands down his face.

“So, I went to Europe, thinking I'd have some fun at this wedding, maybe pick someone up, right? His name was Sven, and I thought he was hot like instantly, which you know is weird for me.”

It's weird for Ryan too. He doesn't know why his gut is twisting.

“Anyway, he takes me back to the hotel room, and shit starts to get really heated. Like, I’m pretty sure I'm about to get my dick sucked right? Well, turns out that Sven is a motherfucking vampire, and he bit the shit out of me. The next morning, the hotel staff found me covered in blood, and sent me to the hospital.”

Matt’s eyes are bright with mischief like when he recalls a drunk and wild night. But this is a story about how he was assaulted and _died_ and became _un-fucking-dead _in a hotel room somewhere in Europe.

Realization dawns on Ryan and he grabs Matt by the shoulders and crushes his thin frame to his chest. “Oh my god, dude. Oh my god,” Ryan says and holds Matt close.

He almost lost another one. Oh god, he almost lost another one.

It's too hauntingly close to that other time. The time when he watched another one of his best friends slip away into nothingness against white sheets.

Ryan imagines Matt all alone in the hospital, bruised neck, body tiny and thin, hooked up to machines keeping him alive. Maybe alive isn't the right word.

Hot tears prickle his eyes and sticky copper stains his mouth, but Matt is here, he's okay. Changed maybe, but not that much. Same stupid laugh, same crooked smile, the same brown hair and blue eyes that will stay that way forever.

“Ryan dude, say something,” Matt says against his chest.

“When you died," Ryan says and blinks through his tears. “What happened to you?”

Matt pulls away reluctant, looking away to let Ryan scrub his eyes with his sleeve. He keeps his arm behind Ryan's head, draped across the back of the couch.

“I was only gone for a little bit before the staff found me,” he says. “It's kind of like when they knock you out to pull your wisdom teeth or something. Chemical and quick, like a jump cut if that makes any sense. I didn't see anything, if that's what you want to know.”

“Oh,” Ryan says. His heart twinges in existential fear, but he keeps a straight face.

“Apparently, it isn't as rare over there. It works like an autoimmune disease or something where my blood doesn't hold nutrients the same way. I had to sign a bunch of papers for prescriptions and stuff, and then I flew back home -- alone.”

“What about your parents?”

“Want nothing to do with me,” Matt sighs and sinks further into the couch. “Not only was I messing around with a dude during my family vacation, but I kind of got killed for it. So no, they don't want to talk to me anymore.”

“Sucks man, I'm sorry,” Ryan doesn't even know what to say about all of this. His best friend is a vampire. Somehow it feels like something only Matt could get himself into.

“Is there anything I need to know? Like do I throw away all the garlic in the house and shit?”

“Nah, it's not like in the movies. Well, not all of it,” he says and looks down at the blood pack still in his hand. “Besides the drinking blood thing, I don't need to sleep during the day, that's just our schedule. I shouldn't go out in the sun because I'll burn worse and heal more slowly. And uh, I have weird physical shit now.”

“Oh yeah?” Ryan says, perking up.

“Yeah look,” Matt lifts his lips away from his teeth with one hand and points to his teeth. His two canines are slightly more pointed. He flexes his mouth and they slide down from Matt's gum line and back up again, like a cat extending it’s claw.

“Woah, dude!”

“I know, I didn't really believe it either until I flexed them for the first time. Feels good, like stretching. Oh! I'm fast now, which is nice, and my sense of smell is really good, which is not always nice.”

“So you're like a dog now.”

“I'm not a werewolf, Ryan” Matt huffs in mock indignation. “But I can smell--”

“My farts?”

“When you fucking crank it with the door open.”

“You what?”

“Yeah, so close the fucking door dude, this is a shared space.”

“Matt what?” Ryan knows he’s as red as a cherry, and whatever desperate, clinging feelings he had toward Matt a few moments ago are now the polar opposite. He wishes he could eject himself from his whole body.

But at the same time he has to know, and Matt being the person that he is, will absolutely tell him. If anything, it would be a good laugh. Right?

“So,” Ryan starts. “Not to be weird or anything,”

“What's it smell like,” Matt cuts in before Ryan can finish his question. Ryan nods with a small laugh. Yeah, if he can make it funny, then he can just laugh off the weird itchy, buzzing feeling in his head.

Matt purses his lips in mock deep thought. "It sounds weird, but it's kind of like chocolate? But also berries? Dude, I can't even believe we're talking about this."

They dissolve into nervous laughter that switches over to real laughter before Ryan gives Matt's leg a pat and stands up.

"Well, I'm glad you're still here with me, and we can keep doing let's plays or whatever it is that we do," Ryan says.

"Me too, and of course man," Matt responds with a lopsided grin.

As Ryan pads down the hallway to his room, he swears he can feel Matt's eyes on him, but when he looks back, Matt is already gone from the couch.

-*-

Things are peaceful, until Ryan wakes up one morning to Matt rummaging through the kitchen and chanting "Fuck," over and over again.

Ryan walks into the kitchen shirtless, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"S'wrong dude?" Ryan asks and suddenly Matt is so close to him, their toes touch.

"I-I don't know what happened, my food shipments got held up in processing and now I feel horrible. Frantic, I guess. They said that my order should be here Friday, but I'm freaking out man."

"Woah," Ryan says, pushing his hands down through the air in emphasis. "Why are we freaking out? How long has it been since you ate?

Matt hesitates before answering, "Four days?"

Ryan exhales out through his nose and squeezes his eyes shut. "What the fuck? You always do this Matt!"

"What?"

"Wait until the last second to ask for help! Why would you wait almost a week before saying anything?"

"What am I supposed to do here Ryan? Ask if you can drive me to the nearest red cross?"

"I dunno dude say something to me about it? I can't fucking help you if I don't know what's wrong!"

"I'm just hungry dude, even if it's pissing me off and making me feel weak and dizzy and shit."

"You are literally starving to death you asshole!"

Silence falls over the kitchen.

"Sorry," Ryan mutters.

"It's ok, I can't die dude."

"I know, but what happens if you don't eat?"

"The doctor said that I can go a few days but it'll fuck with me. Like cranky kind of hungry, but on steroids. After two weeks I start risking becoming feral, and it's hard to come back from that. I won't be able to differentiate how I get it as long as I get it. That's how people get attacked in the streets."

"So we need to try to find you something before Friday," Ryan sighs and puts his hands on top of his head.

"Ah!" Matt yelps and turns his head away, covering his mouth and nose.

"Dude I don't even smell that bad, relax."

"I know, just--put your fucking arms down," Matt says backing up through the kitchen, trying to get away from Ryan.

Ryan puts his arms back down and apologizes. "I'm sorry that I smell like garbage."

"You really, really don't," Matt says and lifts his hand away from his face. His fangs are out, the length longer than the last time he flexed them for Ryan.

"Dude your teeth!"

"I know, I'm sorry. You smell really good and my body is reacting--"

"Oh my god dude, you have a vampire boner for my smelly body!" Ryan crows and dissolves into giggles.

Matt storms past him to his bedroom.  
"I'll be in my room fucking sulking because I'm hungry and my god damn best friend doesn't know when to fucking shower!"

Matt slams his door shut, and Ryan lets a few more giggles out before calming down enough to knock on Matt's door.

"Baby, daddy's sorry for upsetting you," Ryan jokes at the wood.

"Go away!"

"C'mon Matt open up. We'll find something for you. Let's call your doctor or something."

"I already did."

"And?"

"He just told me to stay inside. He asked me if I had anyone at home that could donate. When I said no, he said that I should stay in so I don't hurt someone."

Ryan heard a single sniffle on the other side of the door before it opened.

"I'm a monster Ryan," he said with his hand on the door.

"Jesus, no you aren't."

"Yes I am! I need blood to survive! I can't die! I don't have a fucking reflection! I'm officially doomed to be sad, thin, and pale for the rest of eternity."

"You're being a drama queen because you're hungry."

"You say that, but you also can't just take me to Taco Bell anymore to solve it!"

"The only thing monstrous is your fucking attitude today!" Ryan counters and pushes past Matt and flops down onto his bed. His room is dim, but strangely clean. Matt used to love sunshine coming through the window and littering his floor with candy wrappers.

Whatever, things change but people don't.

"Come over here and bite me mother fucker."

"First of all, that's not how you speak to a lady. Second of all, absolutely not. Please don't make me have to throw you out, I don't have the energy."

"Matt."

"Stop."

"Come over here."

"No!"

"Are you hungry or not?"

"Yes!" Matt throws himself into his desk chair. "Even if I did, neither one of us knows how it works. I'm a virgin fucking vampire here, Ryan. I could really hurt you." He scrubs a hand down his face. "I could kill you alright? Please, you gotta go, like out or something. Go stay with Tucker for a few days."

Ryan watches Matt huddle in on himself over his desk. Despite Ryan's best efforts, something dark and hidden is creeping its way up his throat. Something he thought he killed a long time ago is reawakening in Matt's tiny, dim room. Something that surges and growls and wants to claim the last bastion of Matt's virginity.

Ryan settles his eyes on Matt again, who is making a horrible attempt at looking away.

"You didn't know what to do the first time you sucked dick either. It's no different."

"Yes it is!"

"Follow your instincts Matt."

"Ryan."

"C'mere," demands Ryan and lolls his head to the side, exposing his neck to Matt.

The chair squeaks as Matt gets up and stands over Ryan. His pupils are blown wide as the sun catches them through the blinds. The hunger that Matt is looking at him with makes Ryan feel like this might be about more than just an empty stomach.

"I--."

"Do it dude."

"The angle's wrong."

"So figure it out man, I'm not the hungry one here."

Matt finally settles on climbing on the bed so he's straddling Ryan on his knees. He hovers over Ryan and looks deep into his eyes. Matt's pupils are so big that Ryan can see himself in the reflection.

"That's pretty gay dude."

"Shut up!" Matt hisses. His fangs flash and Ryan should feel scared, but he doesn't. He feels horny--which he guesses anyone would. He wiggles his hips slightly in what can only be described as anticipation.

"Uh, sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," Matt says quickly. "I'm so hungry, I think I accidentally enthralled you, so just ignore me."

"What?" Evey mumble pouring from Matt's mouth is sending little shockwaves to his dick, slowly waking it.

"I think I accidentally enthralled you when we shared that moment just now, with the eye fucking?"

"Is that why my dick's getting hard?"

"I guess. First time remember?"

Ryan can't be bothered to feel embarrassed, but his heart is beating a little faster. This is Matt, and he's never bitten anyone. Ryan's never been bitten before either, and somehow it feels like something big is about to happen.

"Just do it dude."

Matt finally sinks his weight fully across Ryan's hips, and ducks his head in to nose at Ryan's neck. He's mouthing at it, wet sounds of his tongue and lips close to Ryan's ear. It's becoming increasingly obvious that Ryan's not wearing anything under his basketball shorts.

"Woah dude, you smell so fucking good. Is this how you always smell when you get all turned on?"

"Well you're kissing my neck and shit! Stop playing around and--"

Matt carefully holds Ryan's head at the right angle to fit his mouth over the crook, and when he finally bites down it sounds like breaking the skin on an apple.

Ryan flinches in surprise, but manages to hold his head still as Matt pierces him. His skin is pulled tight under Matt's lips, Matt working his tongue against him to keep the flow steady, the suction so dangerously good.

Ryan feels high as fuck. He could come any second just from this; his warmth leaving his neck and flooding into Matt's cheeks. From Matt licking and sucking on his neck, making tiny greedy noises. He knows that there is a line that has been irreparably crossed but that doesn't mean he allowed rub one out in front of Matt.

"Uh," Ryan eloquently says as Matt slides his right leg into place between Ryan's thighs. Matt detaches himself and looks into Ryan's eyes, his cheeks dusted with a light blush.

"Does it feel good? I feel really fucking good dude."

"Ah," Ryan tries but it feels like if he looks away from Matt's eyes, he might float off the bed.

"I feel like, warm? It's been a while since I felt anything but neutral. I'm so fucking turned on right now dude."

Matt runs his free hand through Ryan's hair and slides his leg up higher between Ryan's. It would be impossible for Matt to not feel how hard Ryan is. Ryan grinds down against Matt's thigh, and it's all the confirmation Matt needs.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Ryan breathes against Matt's too-red lips.

When they kiss, it feels like something that was supposed to happen. Ryan always wondered what it would feel like to really, really kiss Matt. The most surprising part of it all is how soft Matt's lips are, like they've been kissing for a long time. Firm like he's in full control of this entire situation.  
Like maybe Matt has always wondered too.

"You taste like a penny."

"I wonder why," Matt laughs lowly and latches back onto Ryan's neck, grinding his dick into Ryan's thigh.

"Can I?" Ryan is trying to form words, he really is. But his head is swimming with lust in Matt's little dim room, with the sun falling in bars across Matt's body.

Ryan arches up, his basketball shorts making the glide against Matt's thigh that much easier. His hands fumble their way down to the button on Matt's jeans, his fingers tripping over themselves trying to get inside.

Matt gets the hint and releases Ryan's neck again to help. He sits up enough to pull his shirt over his head and unzip his jeans for Ryan. He pulls his dick out over the top of his underwear. Matt runs a hand through his own hair, cheeks flushed with Ryan's blood, and it's the sexiest thing Ryan has ever seen.

Matt leans over Ryan, reaching into his bedside and pulling out a bottle of lubricant. Ryan can see that it's half gone, and the image of Matt fingering himself on the same bed that Ryan has laid on countless times is devastating.

Matt pours some into his hand and wraps his long, slick fingers around them. Ryan drops his head back onto Matt's pillows as he starts jerking them off together. Ryan knows he should be looking down and paying attention, but he's focused on the way Matt's hair bounces in time with his hand. Ryan breathes deep, trying to stave off his impending orgasm; but somehow Matt knows every single tease, every single flick of the wrist to get Ryan that much closer to completion. His grip on them is sure, but not too tight, running his palm over the tip every few strokes. Maybe Matt paid closer attention to their late night conversations than Ryan gave him credit for.

"Jesus Matt, you're gonna make me come already."

"Good," Matt bends down and murmurs in Ryan's ear, quickening his pace. "I want that," he says. "Please."

Ryan looks down the speckled planes of Matt's chest to where his hand is pumping them together. Their dicks are equally flushed, slick with precome and lube. He can feel his toes curling, and his eyelashes flutter at the familiar rush of blood to his head. In one last desperate effort to last, he drags his eyes back up to Matt's, but they are already locked onto his, clouded over, half-lidded, and begging to see Ryan finish.

"Oh fuck Matt," is the only thing Ryan can manage to gasp before he comes. He can feel Matt tighten his grasp, tumbling into his own climax right alongside him.

\---

When Ryan finally comes around enough to crack an eye open, Matt is gently climbing out of bed.

"Don't move," Matt says.

"I'm not sure if I can dude," Ryan chuckles. Matt pads down the hallway and returns with a towel, a sleeve of crackers and a glass of orange juice.

He sits on the bed and places the snacks on the bedside table with a murmured, "For your blood sugar."

"Thanks," Ryan says toweling lazily at his stomach. After taking a few sips of orange juice in silence, he thinks about addressing whatever the hell just happened between them. Instead, he puts three crackers at once in his mouth to buy himself some time.

"I love you," Matt blurts out into the room. He's staring determinedly at his hands in his lap, avoiding looking at Ryan and undoubtedly the bruise blooming purple on his neck.

"Mmmfffmmm" Ryan chokes around his crackers, because of course Matt decides to say it when Ryan has a mouthful dry fucking saltines. Of course.

"I mean, it's okay and all if you don't feel the same or whatever, we can still do the channel. Or even if you don't want to hang around with me that much, maybe we could still be friends? Unless you don't want to, which would suck but I totally understand," Matt rambles on until Ryan finally clears the crackers from his throat.

"Matt, the only thing that sucks is you," Ryan says slowly with a grin, tiny specks of cracker still in his beard. "You know, like, literally."

"I drink blood dude, not suck it," Matt chuckles softly.

"I love you too Matt, like romantically and shit. And I'm sorry I waited so long to say that." Matt's eyes snap to Ryan's and they sparkle with the setting sun coming through the window behind Ryan.

"And it's not even just because of the vampire thing, although that's really hot."

"Oh?"

"Yeah dude, you're my best friend, and I've always thought that you were extremely handsome. I've wondered about what would happen if I ever said anything. I was afraid to lose you, and even though I'm not happy your subscription lapsed, I am happy it turned out this way.

Matt smiles wide and leans in to kiss Ryan, but Ryan stops him gently with his fingers to Matt's lips.

"Just one thing--no more crackers in bed."

-End-


End file.
